Tarnished Silver
by Erun1
Summary: Pein is a human captured by demons when he was young. He lives to serve them. However, when he is sent to human highschool by his master, what will happen when a half-blood incubus catches his eye? What will happen when he discovers he fights against his masters? Warning: yaoi, rape, bondage, kinda dark, swearing, blood. MadaPein, PeinIta/ItaPein, HidaPein, HidaKaku/KakuHida, etc.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: yay! Inspiration!

Ok, so I was reading a fanfic about ItaSasu, and I was like -.- BLEEHHHHHH boringgg but then Pein came in...and inspiration hit me. And it hurt extremely badly..

But enough talk. Time for the warnings and pairings!

Pairings:

HidaPein, PeinHida

MadaPein, (eventual) PeinMada

ItaSasu, SasuIta

ItaPein, PeinIta

KonaPein, PeinKona

HidaKuzu, KuzuHida (or KakuHida, HidaKaku, Kuzu's just cuter)

And I'm aware that Madara is not Tobi. I don't give a flying rat's ass. (Hidan: Nice language.)

Warning: gore/blood, rape, angst, yaoi, sadness.

BEGIN CHAPPY 1!

Silver eyes stared back at a pale boy, only a child. He was looking into a mirror, the expression on the smooth skin almost unreadable. He sighed slightly, a sound that would only reach a trained ear, and reached down to pick up a black piece of fabric. He tied it around his forehead, removing 5 black lines from prying eyes. There were four smaller bars there, and a fifth that look slightly ragged, it cut across the other four.

He turned as his name was called, his spiky ginger locks swishing, and his silver eyes meeting violet ones.

To an outsider the way that the silver-eyed child accepted the others embrace would make it seem as if they were friends, father and son, even.

They couldn't be more wrong.

An outsider would miss the way that Pein tensed when he was enveloped in a warm hug, would have missed Hidan's eyes narrow angrily.

And how Pein wished he could be an outsider.

Hidan smirked slightly, and took the other's thin wrist in his hand, softly pulling him out of his room and down a long and dark hallway.

"Come, Pein. Kakuzu wants to meet you." Hidan smiled, not swearing for once. The poor child looked terrified, to him at least. He could always see fear, Lord Jashin had granted him many strange powers, that being one of them.

Pein nodded and struggled to keep up with him, almost tripping.

"Do you want me to slow down, child?" Hidan asked, concern written over his perfect features.

Pein shook his head silently. Underneath his headband, one of the lines glowed a scorching red, and he hissed in agony.

Hidan glared at the boy. "Do not ever lie to me." he raised his hand and slapped Pein, leaving an angry red mark.

Pein nodded, still silent, but his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. He straightened up and allowed Hidan to continue leading him down the hall at a slower pace.

When they reached the living room, Pein was surprised to see a man there, who looked no older than 30.

"Ah, Hidan." the man's voice was deep, and he gazed at Pein in amusement. "Is this the human that you wanted to turn?"

Pein hid himself behind Hidan, shivering.

"Yes, Kuzu-chaan~" Hidan grinned, strutting over to the man and prying Pein off of his waist. "Go on, Pein. Say hello."

Pein waved slightly, still attempting to hide behind Hidan.

"That's an order. Saying means talking, Pein." Hidan said, looking down at the child softly and kindly, but threatening none the less.

"H-h-hello..." Pein whispered.

"Louder, Pein." Hidan brushed the silky orange locks to help placate the boy.

"Hello.." Pein said, still quiet, but audible.

"Hidan, he has the voice of an angel." Kakuzu was staring at him. "And this is what he looks like as a human? Are you sure you want to damn such a pure thing?"

Hidan nodded. "Lord Jashin will forgive someone as innocent as this, no matter what."

Kakuzu groaned. "Not again with this Jashinism stuff. I meant, are you sure that you want to taint such a child? You only like him because he reminds you of innocence that you can't have, Hidan. He won't be like that forever."

Hidan growled. "Oi, fu-"

Kakuzu's strong hands covered his mouth. "There is a child in our presence, and he's confused and terrified. Do not swear." he leaned in closer, his tongue leaving his lips as he nipped the albino's ear. "Or there will be consequences..."

Hidan moaned quietly and nodded, a small blush forming over his face as Kakuzu sat back onto the couch, smiling at the small orange-haired boy. "Hello to you."

Pein trembled, looking up at Hidan who nodded.

"Hi again..."

"Well, aren't you a small little thing. Where did Hidan ever find you?"

"At my church.." Pein whispered quietly.

"A chur- Hidan, what the heck?" Kakuzu rounded on him.

"They were corrupting his mind!" Hidan snarled. "With all this 'God' cra- shi- stuff.."

Kakuzu shook his head. "He could have parents, or a family!"

There was a small tug on his sleeve, and Kakuzu's angry eyes left Hidan to focus on Pein. Pein squeaked slightly and Kakuzu's expression softened.

"I-I'm an orphan...I was praying to God for guidance...then Hidan-sama came and he took me to this place...and..."

Kakuzu tilted his head as the boy looked nervously up at Hidan once more. "Hidan...you didn't bind this kid, did you?!"

Hidan shrugged. "And if I did?"

Kakuzu growled, launching himself from the sofa onto Hidan, his hand around a porcelain throat. "Binding a child before turning is illegal, Hidan. And he isn't even 16! If Madara were to hear of this-"

"If Madara was to hear of what, Kakuzu?" another man stepped through the door, glancing at the two in amusement. "You two fight too often."

He knelt down before Pein, carefully examining his wide, silver eyes and porcelain features.

"Where, pray tell, did you find this angelic child?" Madara mused, carefully patting his head.

Pein winced then looked down at his feet.

"P-Pein, tell h-him." Hidan choked out, still fighting with Kakuzu's hand.

Pein nodded and muttered. "In a church.."

Madara laughed, a warm sound, something so sweet that it could only have come from an incubus. "Such good manners. He follows orders as well. Hidan, you didn't bind this child, did you?"

Hidan snarled, panting as he finally pulled and pushed Kakuzu off of him. "Gah! Dammit, Kuzu-chan...but what's it to you, Madara-sama?"

Madara smirked, still patting Pein's soft hair. "It's illegal, you know. As an immortal, you don't have much authority. Ha, even my servant, a wizard, has more power."

Hidan tch'd in annoyance, his angry gaze meeting Pein's, who immediately looked at the floor.

"How long have you had the child, Hidan."

"I don't know! A few days!"

"And you bound him in such a short period of time? He seems well trained, or perhaps he learns well." Madara laughed.

Hidan grumbled in irritation. "So? He's mine."

Madara shook his head, long black hairs tickling Pein's nose. "I don't believe so. The Demon's Creed states that if any law is broken by anything lower than a Witch or Wizard, then that demon must give up a valuable object."

Madara inhaled deeply, sniffing Pein's scent, still smirking. "And this here child, is a very valuable object."

Pein kept his head down, trying not to whimper.

Hidan laughed. "He's bound to me. Nothing can change that fact. He'll remain bound even after he Mates, even after he is turned. Just because you have something out for me, and think that you've won, doesn't mean that you truly have."

Pein began to sniffle. He was so confused. He was cold in the small servant's outfit that Hidan made him wear, and he was terrified of these inhuman beasts before him.

"I am an incubus." Madara leered at Hidan. "I am superior. Some half-breed such as yourself cannot disobey the orders of a pureblood. If you wish to try to take away this child, go right ahead."

Hidan made to start towards Madara, but Kakuzu interfered. He stepped between them, sighing. He was always the peacemaker...

"I propose a deal. That child shall stay here for a number of years until it is truly old enough to be legally turned, at the age of 16. Once that happens, he shall spend 10 years with Madara. Then he can decide who to serve." Kakuzu glared at Hidan, silently telling him to accept the offer.

Hidan growled angrily, but he grudgingly nodded. "10 years, eh?"

Pein's eyes widened as he saw the men shake hands, as if they were agreeing on the price of a car, rather than the future of his life. "Hida- Mada- I-"

Hidan glared at him, his cold violet eyes seeming to pierce his own silver ones. "Shut up, kid."

Pein whimpered and nodded, his mouth sealed against his will.

"No. He may speak." Madara growled.

"Fine."

Pein sighed in relief before staring at the ground. "Madara-sama, Hidan-donno (master)... May I have a say in this?"

They both answered in unison.

"Hell no."

"Your life belongs to one of us now."

Pein's eyes teared up and he nodded. "Y-yes...sirs..."

A/N: YAY!

Pein: -:.:- I hate you..

Erun: love you too, Pein-sama!

PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!

I take flames! I love fire ;3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so, now there's a time lapse of 10 years, because I'm evil. (and lazy as hell)

BEGIN CHAPPY 2!

Pein sighed, staring down at the ground. His neck hurt if he lifted his head for too long, he was taught by Hidan that it was impolite.

He silently slipped on his white shirt and black pants, tying a black ribbon around his forehead. He despised the mark that he wore there, but he couldn't really remember not having it.

"Peeiiinn!" Hidan called, his voice high and jaunty.

"Coming, Hidan-donno..." Pein responded, as quietly as he could.

He padded silently down the stairs, sighing and tussling his unruly orange hair.

He made his way into the lavish living room, his eyes finding Hidan.

His heart skipped a beat. He had always loved the way that the immortal looked in the light of a fire, and tonight it was especially lovely. Hidan's white hair glinted and his bright violet eyes sparkled naughtily.

Pein always found himself attracted to the man he called master. He always felt drawn to his dangerous aura, feeling oddly safe within his presence.

"Pein, someone is here to see you." Hidan mused, his free hand playing with his hair.

Hidan loved how innocent Pein still was. He loved the shy way he held himself, loved the silver eyes and porcelain skin.

That same skin was marred with piercings, so many that it was hard to count. They served as a reminder to Pein as to what would happen should he disobey an order in any way.

In the beginning, Pein was easier to manipulate, but he was smart. It was hard to convince him that the outside world wasn't safe, and that humans were the demons, not them.

"Pein, this is Madara-sama." Hidan gritted his teeth.

The incubus emerged from the shadows. "Pleasure to see you once again, Pein."

The silver-eyed doll stiffened, his ears ringing from the pure sweetness of the voice. "Pleasure to meet you as well, sir." he bowed, hoping he was doing the right thing.

"Stand, Pein." Madara glided over to him. He turned towards Hidan, smirking. "He's mine for 10 years, correct?"

Hidan's teeth smashed together harder. "Yes. I want him pure, innocent, and untouched when he comes back."

"You cannot tell me what to do..." Madara faced Pein, stroking his cheek, his voice almost a purr. "However, this innocence..so hard to ruin, and yet that makes it all the more tempting for me..."

Hidan growled. "Out."

Madara chuckled and took Pein's hand, pulling him out.

"W-wait, my lord! What-" an irritating and yet horrible pain erupted in Pein's skull, a small burning sensation.

"You cannot talk out of turn." Madara smirked. "Or did Hidan never tell you what happens? What that seal is?"

Pei shook his head, still wincing.

Madara pushed him into a waiting limousine. "Well. The 4 marks represent the 4 sins that a servant can commit towards their master. Speaking out of turn, disobeying an order, lying to their master, and harming their master in any way. The longer gash represents the strings that bind them to their owner."

Pein nodded slightly, he didn't find that hard to believe. He opened his mouth, then remembered the 4 lines.

"You may speak."

"My Lord, with all due respect, isn't Hidan-donno my master?"

Madara shook his head. "You are mine now. Mine for ten years, at least."

Pein nodded silently before turning to look out the window.

"I have big plans. I do not intend to turn you just yet. I wish for you to enter a mortal highschool, and to learn their ways so I may...study, I should say." Madara continued to talk.

Pein's silver eyes widened, as he shook his head. He almost screamed as a pain split through his skull.

"It was not an option. It is an order." Madara growled out, holding the other by their hair.

"Y-yes Madara-sama!" Pein gasped.

The human world...that terrifying place that gave him nightmares, the place that Hidan told him to stay away from, that place he feared most of all.

But, an order was an order and defying it would possibly kill him.

He nodded, shaking and sweating from the burning seal.

Madara grinned. "Perfect."

When the car came to a stop in front of a luxurious home, Pein barely had time to register his surroundings before Madara pushed him into the house, down a hallway, and into a dark room.

"There are some normal mortal clothes in there. I expect you to start school in the morning." Madara ordered.

Pein nodded, shivering. He looked at Madara, expecting him to leave, but instead he walked closer.

"This is my own room. So do behave in here, will you?" Madara's breath, smelling of the sweetest honey, tickled his ear and brushed past a spike of orange hair.

Pein took a deep breath and nodded again, trying to control his blush.

"Come, I shall introduce you to everyone." Madara nodded, pulling him out of the room, stopping him to say the name of everyone they passed.

"And this is my son, Tobi. He's a pureblood wizard. His twin, Obito, also a pureblood." Madara nodded before continuing on, introducing Deidara and Sasori.

Pein soon learned enough names to last him an eternity.

"Sun is rising, it's time for you to go to school." Madara smirked before wrapping his arms around Pein's waist and murmuring in his ear. "Unless you'd like to sleep away the day with me..."

Pein's breath hitched and a steady rosy pink was working its way over his cheeks. "Is that an order?"

Madara chuckled, his grip tightening. "Going to school is." he let go, smiling. "You may speak during school. You may not talk about me, or anyone related to demons. If you must, make up a past."

Pein stumbled slightly as he made his way towards his- no, he didn't own anything...Madara's room. He got dressed quickly, pulling on skinny black jeans and a net shirt. Thinking that that wasn't enough, he pulled a black and red striped, graphic tee on. Madara watched, entranced by his movements, and smirked. He didn't have a bad sense of style...

Pein sighed as he pulled a belt through the loops of the jeans, ready just as the sun came up.

The human world...what was it like?

A/N: :3 awww so cute!

Pein: hahahahaha DON'T CALL ME CUTE.

Hidan: x) cuuttee!

Madara: Mmm I love your outfit..

Pein: -blushes- shut up..

Madara: oh, Pein...you don't know who you're talking to..

Pein: -blushes a deeper red-

Madara: -grins-

Erun: -mutters- I can't believe I'm saying this, but please, save the rape for another time, Madara.

Madara: -pouts- damn.

Pein: -still red- Review...

Madara: -smirks- favorite..

Erun: follow!

I take flames! In truth, I think I'm a pyromaniac.. I get distracted by fire so easi- FIIIRREEEE! XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So the sun is rising and it's almost 6. Time for Pein to meet some...pricks!

Pein: I hate rhymes and I hate you.

Erun: ...What's with Zetsu's obsession with poo?! (Read chapter 603 of the manga)

Chappy something! BEGIN!

Students began to whisper as a sleek, black limousine pulled into the school parking lot. The driver got out and opened the door.

Dressed in jeans, a net shirt, and a black and red graphic tee, a very gorgeous male stepped out of the car.

The driver escorted him to the steps of the school, smiling.

"Good luck, Pein, un!" Deidara grinned and bounced off.

Madara exited the car, waving Dei off when he tried to follow him to Pein.

"Ready, Pein? Don't forget your mission here." he put a hand on the teens shoulder and guided him to the door, ignoring the whispers and curious glances sent their way.

Pein nodded, and entered the building. He looked around at all of the humans, disgusting creatures, filling the halls. His hands immediately sought his cellphone, a gift from Madara. He was to record everything he saw and heard.

"Hey, cutie." a revolting girl, with pink hair and hazel eyes, smiled at him. "Wanna hang out?"

Pein blinked in surprise. "No, thank you.."

"Oh, handsome AND polite." the girl winked.

"Sakura, don't give the dude such a hard time." another human walked up, his hair black and his eyes red.

Pein narrowed his own silvery eyes, only pureblood vampires and incubi had red eyes. If so, he would need to be cautious.

"Otuoto, stop harassing the new kid." another human, red eyes and long, silky black hair, approached them.

Pein wasn't sure what to do. He opted for bowing. "It's a pleasure to serv- erm...meet you.."

Itachi tilted his head curiously. "Now that's interesting. No need to bow. I'm Itachi Uchiha, and this is Sasuke Uchiha, my annoying little brother. That girl's Sakura Haruno."

Pein nodded politely and stood, keeping his eyes down. "I'm Pein.."

"What, no last name?" Sasuke teased.

"L-last name? Uhm..." Pein panicked, he didn't know Madara's last name, and he forgot his own. "P-Pein Ah...Ame.."

Itachi smiled. "Nice. Come on, I was supposed to show you around the school."

Itachi began to walk, talking about the art programs and opportunities that the school presented. He rambled about the classes, then took a look at Pein's schedule.

"Oh, good. You have classes with me until lunch. Who are you texting?" he asked, motioning towards the phone Pein had in his hands.

"Oh...my uhm...father. He wanted to know how my day's been going..." Pein lied, wincing as he expected the short burst of white hot pain.

It never came, much to his relief. He smiled a bit, hoping that Itachi didn't notice.

Itachi smiled back, slightly, and led him to his first class.

ITACHI'S POV

Something was wrong with the new kid. He bowed, he winced when he obviously lied to me, I could see it in his eyes. And when he did bow to me, I saw some strange tattoos on his forehead.

"So, what do you think, Itachi-san?" Kisame, my best friend, muttered, his eyes on Pein.

"There's definitely something wrong with him..but he isn't a demon. I can sense that much." I murmured back.

I'm only 1/2 incubus. Sasuke is also 1/2 demon, unfortunately. But he has no idea, and I want my little brother to stay innocent and human.

"Are you sure, desu nee?" Kisame frowned at Pein. "He's not...normal. He doesn't act like a human being."

I shook my head. "I need more time. Maybe he could be of some help. Deidara and Sasori sent a heads up, saying that the new person arriving at this school could use our assistance, but the information was limited. They only told us about his appearance, and the letter was obviously rushed. Madara's plans are becoming hasty, he sent someone in too quickly, he's getting impulsive."

Kisame nodded thoughtfully. "Pein obviously is human, or else Deidara and Sasori would have said something. But no human lives with Madara, we evacuated them all."

Itachi snapped his fingers. "Hidan and Kakuzu had a human!"

"Itachi and Kisame, would you like to share your conversation with the rest of the class?" Kakashi, the teacher, asked.

"Yes. We were just planning on that. Kisame still thinks that demons and incubi exist." Itachi declared, using a voice that was loud enough to reach Pein, who was in the back corner.

It worked, that caught his attention slightly.

Kakashi, one of the teacher agents, caught onto what he was doing. "Ahh. Well, since it's so important and we have to interrupt class for this, why don't you ask someone else?"

Itachi turned towards Pein, who was trembling in the back, looking as if he wanted to shrink into nothingness.

"Pein?" his head rose as his name was called. "What do you think? Do demons exist?"

Pein panicked, Madara had forbidden to say anything about demons. He shook his head, wincing when he, again, expected that short burst of fire in his temples.

"Alright. Can you say why?" Kakashi joined in on the interogation, the bell ringing and the other students getting up to leave, Pein included. "Wait. I want Pein, Itachi, and Kisame to stay behind."

Pein froze right where he was, then turned and sulked back to his seat.

"Alright. Now, Pein, this room is demon-proof. Only humans can walk in without alerting me. Nobody can hear us, so why don't you just tell us what you really think." Kakashi placed a kind yet firm hand on his shoulder.

"A-about w-what?" Pein stuttered, looking at them all nervously.

"Demons. Incubi. Vampires, the works."

Pein shook his head again, his ringed eyes wide with fright.

"Kid, nobody can hear us." Kisame tried to reassure him, but they were all cut off by Pein's cellphone.

Pein looked at them pleadingly and they nodded. "Put it on speaker phone."

The ginger frowned, confused. Itachi sighed and pressed a button, then answered the call.

"H-hello?" Pein stammered.

"Pein-chan.." the voice on the phone purred lightly, the sound hypnotic.

"M-Madara-sama.."

"We're waiting out here, it's impolite to keep us here."

"I-I'm sorry, Madara-sama, but I'm in a classroom, I g-got held behind for something.." Pein glanced at Itachi and Kisame nervously.

"That was a kind way of ordering you to get your cute ass out here and into my car." Madara sounded slightly angry, and Deidara could be heard muttering in the background.

Pein winced, practically running past Kisame, Kakashi, and Itachi, desperate to get where his master wanted him to be.

"Wait. Why are you leaving?" Kakashi spoke up, glancing at the other two to be sure they understood what he was doing.

"Yeah, Pein. We're in trouble, you can't just leave. You'll make it worse for yourself." Itachi joined in, acting like they had been held back for discipline.

"I-I'm s-sorry.." Pein hissed in agony as that familiar pain spread through him.

"Pein, it was a clear order. Get to the car now."

"Y-yes Madara-sama.."

Itachi raised an eyebrow but nodded, urging Kakashi and Kisame to do the same. "It's your fault."

"I want to see you here early tomorrow, Ame." Kakashi added loudly.

"Y-yes sir.." Pein dashed out the door, and headed to his master's car.

A/N: Uke Pein is just so..KAWAII! :D

Pein: Don't you have something to do?

Erun: ya. Write fanfics until I'm satisfied with the amount of uke Pein fics on the internet.

Pein: -.- messed up little girl..

Erun: ya got that right!


	4. Chapter 5

A/N: omj, I haven't written in SOOOO long! I love you all :3

Don't own Naruto (I have an Akatsuki wristband though :D)

Chapter ?

Pein gasped as he ran through the hallway. Thankfully Madara had allowed him time to grab his backpack, along with whatever else he needed to keep up appearances. Unfortunately for him, his time was running out and a tingling sensation was spreading through him. As he was staring at the ground, a habit from years of being told not to look up, he managed to glimpse a pair of new, black sneakers before running straight into the owner of them.

"Hnngh..." Pein groaned, a hand pressed to his head, his ass hurting from landing on the floor. He made to stand when a hand was reached out to him, painted nails contrasting the shockingly white skin. He followed the arm up to the mans face and what he saw was slightly frightening to him.

Orochimaru stood there, leering at him, a sick grin forming over his face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He asked, still waiting for Pein to grasp his outstretched arm.

Pein didn't, opting to stand on his own. He winced as he pushed himself up, avoiding the menacing glare of the snake before him.

"I'm sorry, I really must be going.." Pein murmured, rushing past the man.

"Hold it." The hand that had previously sought to help him attached onto his upper arm, with a surprisingly strong grip. The man brought Pein back in front of him to face him, and studied him carefully. "...what gang are you in, kid."

"What?"

"What gang?"

"..."

"Answer me, bitch!"

"I don't-"

"Everyone here is a part of a gang...would you like to join Sound?" Orochimaru's tongue traced Pein's jaw, and although he was used to such vulgar treatment, he immediately leaned back to avoid the wet muscle.

At that exact moment, another voice called down the hall, Pein freezing in place.

"I wondered what was taking you so long." Madara's velvet tones were hiding anger as he came to a stop before the two. "Unhand my servant, Orochimaru."

"Or what?" Orochimaru seemed to dislike being threatened, and instead of obeying Madara, he drew Pein closer to him. "What are you gonna do to me, Uchiha? We're mortals to them, do you think a fight would be wise?"

"...release him now, or I won't care if the humans see me tear you apart, limb from limb." Madara was eerily calm, a cold fury obvious in his eyes.

Orochimaru snarled, and reluctantly did so, his snake-like pupils widening in rage. He glanced once again at Pein, and noting the ringed, silver eyes he hissed and skittered backwards.

"Do you know what you're meddling with, Madara?!" he growled angrily, Pein looking to both of them in confusion.

"I do, and I'd rather you not speak of it to him." Madara retorted, turning around to leave. "Come, Pein."

The ginger immediately turned to follow, reluctantly trailing along at Madara's heels. "..."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Uchiha. If he were to figure out where his son was-"

"I'm aware of this. Don't worry yourself, I can handle it." Madara called back, exiting the school without a backwards glance.

Pein quite obviously followed, however reluctantly it seemed. He managed to wave goodbye to Sasuke and Sakura, both of whom were gawking at the limo he was climbing into, and shut the door.

"...Madara-sama?"

"Hn." Madara seemed to be trying to ignore Pein, lost in thought.

"...may I ask you something?"

"Hn." Pein took that as a yes, and continued to talk.

"What were you guys talking about...?"

Madara heaved a sigh and turned to face Pein, obviously preparing himself for a long story.

"Well..."

A/N: MWAHAHA CLIFFY! Lolol so will Madara tell Pein who he really is, or twist the tale slightly?

Heehee

XxErun1xX


End file.
